


What's Yours is Mine

by agreytracksuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor, Love Triangles, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: After an intense night of talking and a one night stand, Murphy leaves the hotel room he's invited Raven back to without even saying goodbye. Hurt and pissed off, Raven comes up with a way to get back at him.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

If Raven had known just how awful it would be to be at a wedding as part of the wait staff and not a guest, she would never have taken the job. Well, she desperately needed the cash since she was recently evicted, so she still would have taken it, but she would’ve been far less emphatic in her agreement to do it.

Everyone had already finished their meals so she was mostly just cleaning up empty glasses for the drunken guests, waiting for the night to wind down.

Almost everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but she’d noticed one of the guests just sitting at his table the whole night. He hadn’t gotten up to dance once, and didn’t glance even at his phone (assuming he even had one). If this were a regular job and Raven knew her co-workers, she would’ve made bets about how long he’d stay or how many drinks he’d order. But this wasn’t an ordinary job, and honestly, she felt kind of bad for him.

Without even thinking about it, she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced up at her, his miserable expression unchanging. She gave him a kind smile.

“Hey,” she began. “Do you want to go for a walk with me?” She expected him to say no. What kind of a person agrees to go for a walk with the waitress from the wedding they’re at?

To her surprise, he shrugged and said, “Sure.” He stood up and they walked out the front doors together, somehow without Raven’s manager even noticing.

It was a warm spring night and the pavement was wet. “It looks like it’s been raining,” Raven noted, only now realising how awkward it was to walk with a total stranger. The man didn’t say anything, and Raven took it as a hint.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before he decided to speak. “My name’s Murphy,” he said. “Well, my name’s John, but I prefer to go by my last name.”

Raven smiled. “I’m Raven,” she replied. Murphy didn’t respond, he just looked at the ground in front of him as they walked. “I didn’t expect you to agree to walk with me,” Raven told him. He finally looked at her, curiously.

“Why _did_ you invite me to walk with you?” he asked. “For all you know, I could be a murderer.”

Raven shrugged. “I’d been watching you,” she admitted nonchalantly. Murphy raised an eyebrow at her and she hurried to explain herself. “Not in a creepy way! You just stood out, like you really didn’t want to be there. You looked kind of… sad.”

Murphy sighed. “I was dumped recently,” he told her. Raven gave him a sympathetic look. “Well, it was almost a year ago, but it was pretty brutal. I’d built her a house as a grand, romantic proposal, with the idea that it was the house we’d be living in when we got married.”

“You built her a house?” Raven asked, stunned. Murphy nodded.

“I’m an architect so it seemed fitting,” he elaborated, as if that explained everything. “I designed and built her a house in our home town, Arkadia. I thought it was perfect.”

“Architect or not, that’s huge,” Raven said, shaking her head in astonishment. “Whatever happened to the classic engagement ring?”

“Maybe that’s what she thought,” Murphy sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Because not only did she turn me down but she completely dumped me.”

Raven continued to shake her head in disbelief. “Wow, that is rough,” she responded. “So where is she now, this nameless heartbreaker?”

“Emori, is her name,” Murphy said. He shrugged. “Probably still there, I guess. I dunno, I moved pretty much as soon as she left me.”

“So that house is just sitting there, empty?” Raven asked. Murphy nodded. “That’s crazy. What a waste.”

They continued to walk around the block, and just as they neared the hotel where the wedding reception was being held, it started to pour. They ran to the hotel and stopped just under the awning, shielded from the rain but dripping wet and panting. Murphy looked at Raven and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back, for what seemed like the first time all night, and she couldn’t tell if her heart was pounding from running or because she had started to feel something for this man she’d just met.

He brushed her hair from her face and gently tilted her chin towards him, and their lips touched ever so slightly.

“Would you like to come up?” Murphy asked softly, and Raven nodded once in response.

-

They made love for half the night, and when they finally drifted off to sleep Raven found it was the best she’d slept in a long time.

She woke up slowly, blinking several times for her eyes to adjust. She looked up at the alarm clock next to the bed and found it was nearly 10am. She patted the bed next to her, finding it empty. She sat up abruptly and looked around, realising she was in the room alone and Murphy had obviously already packed up and left.

Well, if he was going to leave her high and dry, Raven was going to take her time leaving the room. Maybe at least she could do was make him pay for late check out, and everything the mini fridge had to offer.

She spent half an hour in the shower, cleaning every single inch of her body and performing a concert of half wrong Queen songs. She went rummaging through all of the drawers and cupboards and, by some miracle, found John Murphy’s old business card from Arkadia, complete with address. That’s when she came up with the most devious plan to both get back at Murphy, and score herself free accommodation.

-

Raven drove her old beat up Mustang to the small town of Arkadia. A town of only about 2000 people, according the population sign on the outskirts of town. It was kind of perfect. All she brought with her was a small suitcase filled with everything she owned and $12.50 cash.

She pulled up to the address that was written on the business card and found an abandoned office with a defaced poster of Murphy in the window and little else. Of course, it was his old business office. Raven half expected to arrive at the house he’d built for Emori, but now that she thought about it, it seemed ridiculous.

She figured it wouldn’t be very hard in such a small town to figure out where it was, so she drove further into town until she found the general store. It was very quaint and she hadn’t seen anything quite like it. She wandered the aisles and picked up a few bits and pieces before lining up at the register.

“Just put this on my account thanks, Gabriel,” the man in front of her said to the store clerk. Raven couldn’t believe this town was so stuck in the past that it’s general store still had accounts for the people who lived there. Although, maybe it could work in her favour.

“Not a problem, Bellamy,” Gabriel replied, ringing him up. “Say hello to Clarke for me, okay?” Bellamy gave him a nod and picked up his items. Raven smiled at Gabriel as she stepped up to the counter.

“Hello,” she greeted him.

“How are you today?” Gabriel asked with a smile, starting to ring her items up.

“Fantastic, thank you,” Raven grinned. “Would, uh, John Murphy happen to have an account with you?”

Bellamy, who had gotten halfway to the exit, stopped in his tracks and turned toward her.

“He does indeed. And who might you be?” Gabriel asked her.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Raven said. “My name’s Raven. I’m just moving in to that beautiful house he built for Emori.”

“You mean the one at the top of Hillside Drive? By the lake?” Gabriel queried. “It’s been sitting there empty, still with the big bow on it. I’m glad it’s finally being used.” Bingo. Raven beamed at him.

“John Murphy hasn’t been back in almost a year,” Bellamy interrupted. “What the hell are you doing moving into his house?”

Raven turned to Bellamy, her smile never waning. “Oh, haven’t you heard?” she said sweetly. “I’m his wife.”


	2. Chapter 2

Murphy had never intended on going back home. Not after the embarrassment he’d faced when Emori had rejected him. He couldn’t even imagine living in that big empty house without her, it being a constant reminder that nothing he did was good enough for her. But, after spending the night with Raven, he’d realised he needed to get up the courage to go back to Arkadia and sell the house. There was no use in an empty house he was never going to use.

Finding himself unable to go back there alone, Murphy headed straight to his old best friend’s house as soon as he got back to town. He was hoping to stay there for a few nights, just until he’d sorted everything out with the realtor.

As he drove up the street, he noticed several cars parked out the front. He figured they must have company, Murphy just hoped he wasn’t interrupting something important.

He pulled into the driveway and parked his car next to and old Mustang. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Normally he would’ve just walked inside and announced himself, but since they had guests, he thought it would be rude to interrupt.

Bellamy opened the door and greeted Murphy with a wide grin. “Hey, I was wondering when you’d show up,” he said, pulling him into a hug. Murphy furrowed his brow in confusion. Why did Bellamy sound like he was expecting him? He didn’t remember being invited to whatever gathering this was.

“Uh, yeah. Here I am,” Murphy replied in confusion. Bellamy pulled away and gestured for Murphy to come inside, closing the door behind them.

“Your wife hasn’t been here long, we’ve only just started getting into the good stuff,” Bellamy continued. This only furthered Murphy’s confusion. What wife? Bellamy knew that Emori had turned him down when he proposed, so who could he possibly be talking about? Furthermore, he had no idea what the ‘good stuff’ was and it was more than a little concerning.

Murphy followed Bellamy through to the living room and froze in the doorway when he saw Raven, the waitress from the wedding, sitting far too comfortably in one of the lounge chairs. A look of panic seemed to cross her face when she saw him but she composed herself so quickly, Murphy wasn’t sure it had happened at all.

“Hello, Raven,” Murphy said stiffly to his alleged wife. She slowly nodded at him, just once, giving him a look to say he should go along with the story. Bellamy crossed the room to sit next to Clarke on the couch, putting his arm around her.

Murphy finally looked around the room at the rest of the party guests, smiling politely at all of his old friends, though a little embarrassed he hadn’t bothered to keep in contact with any of them since he’d left. If he wasn’t already frozen from the shock of seeing Raven, seeing Emori would’ve done it. She looked down at the floor sheepishly when he caught her eye. Murphy looked back at Bellamy who gave him an apologetic look and a small shrug. Murphy had to forgive him; after all, Bellamy couldn’t have known he would show up today of all days after having disappeared for a year.

He continued looking around the room and noticed a full glass of wine in front of Raven. She can’t have been there for long, then. Either that or she’d been there a little _too_ long. He wondered how much she had told them already.

“Raven was just about to tell us the story of how you met,” Clarke informed Murphy, breaking his train of thought. His heart was beating rapidly as everyone’s attention turned to Raven.

“Well, we were both driving down the highway and I’d swerved to avoid hitting a deer on the road,” she began. Murphy frowned, no idea where this story was going since that’s not what happened at all. He let her continue, if only out of curiosity. “But I wasn’t paying attention, so when I swerved Murphy was coming the other way and we collided.”

There was a collective gasp around the room, and Raven nodded solemnly, playing up the false story to the crowd.

“Of course, Murphy immediately called 911,” Raven continued. “He’d been lucky and been practically unscathed, but shards of glass had gotten into my face and there was blood everywhere. Thinking that this was all his fault, he followed the ambulance to the hospital to make sure I was okay.”

“That is so gentlemanly,” Clarke swooned at the romanticism of it. Bellamy gave Murphy a nod of approval and Murphy faked a smile in return, rolling his eyes when Bellamy turned to Raven again.

“Oh, I know,” Raven agreed, her face more sincere than the story. Murphy folded his arms, still intrigued where this was going. “He had no idea what my name was or anything about me, but somehow he found my hospital room. At the time, my face was completely bandaged except for my eyes and mouth.”

“So he had no idea what you looked like?” Emori queried with interest. Murphy looked at her in astonishment. Was this story working on her? Raven turned to Emori.

“That’s right,” she answered, her voice cracking. Was she… _crying_? “I’m sorry, this part always gets me. I still can’t believe it actually happened.”

_Except that it didn’t,_ Murphy thought. He wasn’t going to expose her just yet, though. He needed to speak to her and see what her bizarre plan was.

“Murphy came to see me every day I was in that hospital,” Raven carried on, the entire crowd hanging on her every word. “With each day we got closer and closer. Finally, the day came for my facial bandages to be removed, and by that time we knew we were in love. Before the doctor took my bandages off, Murphy insisted that he ask me then and there that I marry him. I’ll always remember what he said. He said, ‘Raven, I fell in love with the person you are, not what you look like. That’s how I know I’ll love you forever. Will you marry me?’” She sighed dramatically, pausing for effect. “We were married within the month.”

“That’s not very long,” Emori noted, a hint of jealousy in her voice. She looked over at Murphy, as if she were seeing him in a new light.”

“That was such a romantic story,” Clarke said breathlessly. Suddenly, all eyes were on Murphy. The people standing beside him patted him on the back in congratulations.

“I know you aren’t on social media anymore but you could’ve told me!” Bellamy told him. He was trying to sound positive but the bitterness came out in his voice.

“Yeah okay, we all love a good meet-cute,” Murphy said in annoyance. He didn’t like the attention being on him. “Do you mind if I steal my wife away for a moment? We need to talk. In private.”

Raven gracefully got up from her chair and smiled at everyone as she left the room. Murphy grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen.

“Ow, okay, what the hell?” Raven demanded, snatching her wrist back and glaring at Murphy as she cradled it, making out like he hurt her more than he did.

“What the hell is right!” Murphy hissed. He was seething. “I have so many questions, but much like you, what the hell is the first one that comes to mind!”

Raven rolled her eyes tiredly. “Okay, I get it, you’re pissed,” she groaned, folding her arms. “So I embellished a little, what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is that every single person I grew up with thinks I’m married to you! And that we have some big romantic love story when what we had is a one night stand,” Murphy explained in frustration. He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly as he began pacing. Raven tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow.

“All I did was tell a couple of lies,” she said nonchalantly. “You could walk right back in there and tell them I made the whole thing up.”

“Maybe I will!” Murphy agreed in a raised whisper.

“But the way I see it, it’s not how you’ll win Emori back.” Murphy stopped pacing and turned to look at her. She smiled smugly at him.

“What do you mean?” he demanded. Raven shrugged.

“Look, this wasn’t my original plan,” she admitted. “I kind of hoped you were never going to show up and I could just crash at your fancy house for a while before leaving and not telling anyone what really happened.”

“Well, at least you can be honest with me,” Murphy said sarcastically. Raven grimaced at him.

“Whatever, the point is, you saw how captivated Emori was by my story,” she explained. “She was also very disappointed by the fact that she, seemingly, has missed her chance. So, I figure we pretend to be married for a while, we’re clearly having problems but you’re still somehow the good guy blah blah blah, we get a divorce, I disappear from your lives forever and you get your happily ever after. Deal?”

Raven held her hand out for Murphy to shake. He eyed it cautiously while he mulled it over in his mind. It did sound kind of perfect, and in the moment, he really couldn’t see a downside. The only way Emori would ever find out it was fake would be if he told her, and there’s no way he was going to do that.

Murphy grabbed Raven’s hand in his and they shook once. “Alright Raven, you’ve got a deal.”


End file.
